


jealousy

by loonabur



Series: tell me no lies [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamic, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lowercase, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, im so bad at tagging, tommy and quackity act like brothers and wilbur gets jealous, tommy and quackity are close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: wilbur gets jealous sometimes and thats ok. right?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, shippers dni - Relationship
Series: tell me no lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 433





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> this took me four days cuz of my attention span whoops  
> anyways this is the start of a new series where sbi is a family and the entire dsmp goes to the same high school but the events of the smp don't happen - basically it's just mcyts and focusing on friendships and stuff. excited for this !! i'm gonna start working on the next chapter of Just Like That in a few minutes as well <3

wilbur didn't get jealous very often, but when he did? it was bad.

tommy had been hanging out with a kid named quackity a lot, and wilbur didn't mind at first! he really didn't! quackity was a good guy, he seemed funny and was pretty nice, so of course wilbur didn't have an issue with the boy. quackity was the same age as wilbur, maybe a bit younger, but it wasn't weird that he was hanging out with tommy. juniors and seniors often hung out with freshmen, acting like mentors whatever, and wilbur was ok with it. until he wasn't.

\--

"hey, toms, do you need help with homework?" wilbur popped into tommy's room.

"nah i'm good, big q already helped me with it." tommy replied, not looking up from his phone.

"who the hell is big q?" wilbur asked.

"quackity." tommy answered. wilbur nodded.

"ok well uh, just let me know if you need help.” wilbur said awkwardly and left the room. that was ok, right? it’s ok for tommy to ask someone else for help, as long as he gets his homework done. so why did wilbur feel like he was getting replaced? 

\-- 

tommy was a pretty good kid. he was never too late coming home from school, he never missed family dinners, he did most of his homework. so why was he starting to fall behind in school? why was he missing dinner? wilbur didn't ask until one particular day when tommy didn't get home until 1 am.

\--

"toms, where the hell were you?" wilbur asked.

"nowhere, will, i was nowhere." tommy walked passed the older boy. wilbur grabbed tommy's wrist.

"toms. where were you?" wilbur asked again, more demanding this time.

"just- went over to someone's house for movie night. go to sleep, wilbs, you look tired." tommy twisted out of wilbur's grip.

"who's house?" wilbur interrogated

"big q's! ok? he invited me for a movie night with his friends or whatever." tommy exclaimed. 

"you came home at fucking one a.m. because you had a fucking movie night with a bunch of fucking seniors? why didn't you at least text us?"

"i didn't think you'd care!" tommy said and ran up to his room. wilbur stood in shock. when had his baby brother changed so much?

\--

wilbur didn't know why his brother had thought that. did quackity tell him that? why had he believed it? was wilbur a bad brother? phil was normally the one to deal with emotions, not wilbur and techno. 

\--

"hey, toms, do you need a ride to school?" wilbur called from the kitchen. the doorbell rang. tommy ran down the stairs and got to it before wilbur even could. he opened the door to reveal quackity. shit. 

"hey big q." tommy smiled at the senior.

"morning big t, how'd you sleep?" quackity asked.

"slept pretty ok. tired." tommy shrugged. 

"i can tell, you're wearing all your comfort clothes. you look kinda gross." quackity laughed.

"oh shut up asshole. you said you'd bring a hoodie cuz mine are all in the wash." tommy glared. 

"yeah it's in the car, jeez. hey wilbur." quackity waved to the brunette.

"hey quackity." wilbur forced a smile. 

"tommy have you eaten yet?" quackity turned back to the blonde.

"no not yet." tommy replied, struggling to put his shoes on.

"ok, i'll stop by a mcdonalds or something on our way to school." quackity offered. tommy nodded.

"hey, tom, love you to pieces bud, but if you could hurry the fuck up that'd be great." wilbur heard from outside.

"i'm putting my shoes on, asshole." tommy finished putting his shoes on and walked out next to quackity.

"bye will, i'll probably be home late again." tommy informed.

"bye tommy." wilbur said, a bit weakly.

––

was tommy ashamed of wilbur? was that it?

––

"he just- never fucking talks to me anymore. i wish i knew why.” wilbur ranted to phil.

"he’s probably just liking the attention of the older people. he’ll come around eventually.” phil soothed his son. 

“yeah. i hope so.”

––

would he come around though? would he? wilbur hoped he would. but what if quackity was just - better?

––

tommy, wilbur, techno, and phil were all sat around the dinner table. 

"someone mistook me for quackity's brother earlier today. that was pretty funny." tommy said, laughing.

\-- 

that was the last straw

\--

"shut the fuck up about fucking quackity, tommy, you haven't hung out with any of us in three fucking weeks, you fucking dickhead! it's all quackity this and quackity that, but what about your fucking family?" wilbur shouted. tommy stood in shock.

"how dare you? how fucking dare you. you fucking asshole. quackity - quackity has fucking been there for me when you weren't. when you were telling me to get the hell out of your room, quackity was helping me with my homework. while i was cold because it was your fucking week to do the laundry but you hadn't done it, quackity gave me his hoodie so i could be warm. while i was starving cuz i'd forgotten to eat but no one noticed, quackity got me food and asked if i was hungry." tommy said, his voice dangerously calm.

"tommy -" wilbur started. tommy let out a sob. wilbur ran to hug his baby brother.

"i missed you, toms. i'm so sorry." the older boy sobbed into the younger boys shoulder.

"i missed you too, you jealous asshole." tommy laughed.

\--

jealousy. that's what wilbur was feeling. jealousy.

\--

tommy, wilbur, techno, and phil had a movie night, that night. tommy had chosen the movie, and he chose his favorite, the pixar film Up. tommy sat right next to wilbur, and if he fell asleep on the older boy's shoulder? wilbur wouldn't tell anyone. he was just happy he had his little brother back.

**Author's Note:**

> comments super appreciated !!


End file.
